Rear closures for vehicles such as sport utility vehicles, vans, etc. vary among vehicles. One such rear closure is a hatch that pivots upwardly at an upper edge of the hatch from a closed position to an open position. These hatches may be commonly seen on sport utility vehicles or hatch back cars. Other rear closures include doors that swing on a vertical axis or a tailgate seen on many trucks. Some rear closures include a window and door where the window can pivot separately of the door. While there are a number of rear closure types, there continues to be a need for other rear closures, for example, to add or maximize cargo space and/or for ease of use.